Get Ready
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: As shown in flashbacks in Bartlet for America, Jed collapses just before the last Democratic primary debate and asks for Abbey. Here's what happened.
Author's Note: This story is a longer version than one I wrote in response to a quote prompt for "You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to extremes." I wanted to add more and post it here so it could be a complete scene. Enjoy!

 **Get Ready**

Toby was panicked. "What did he say?" he shouted, trying to hold the Governor up.

"He said, 'Get Abbey!'" CJ replied.

Josh sprinted out of the room to get Mrs. Bartlet.

CJ stayed with Toby and the Governor. He was fading in and out, blinking rapidly and clearly trying to stay awake. He was groaning weakly and sweating. He looked dizzy. Like he could barely stand. Toby was holding the majority of his weight.

Sooner than expected, Josh ran back with Abbey pushing past him and running to her husband. "Jed!" she exclaimed.

He made a move toward her with a dazed look on his face that scared the hell out of her. He collapsed into her arms. She stumbled under his dead weight. Josh and Toby immediately came to her aid.

"Get him on the ground. Lay him flat. Someone hand me my bag. CJ, get some water and a wet towel. Josh, go get Leo. Toby, go stall for time," Abbey instructed. She was laser-focused on the problem at hand. In case anyone ever forgot that she was a world-renowned surgeon, they remembered it now.

Everyone scattered to do as they were told. Abbey was left alone with her husband. She sat beside him and quickly gave him a beta-seron injection from the prescription she always kept with her as they traveled on the campaign trail. After a few seconds, Jed started to wake up.

"Wh…what happened?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

Abbey ran her fingers through his hair in the way she knew always relaxed him. "Josh ran into my room saying that you looked sick and you were asking for me. And when I got here, you fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to extremes," she teased.

Jed smiled. That was one of the many things he loved about her. No matter what the situation, she always made a joke. Always. Even when it drove him nuts, she could always lighten the mood.

"Lie still, babe. Give the meds tie to kick in," she said soothingly.

"Was this…?"

"Yeah, I think so. But not a bad one. If anyone asks, we'll just say you got dehydrated." She knew he was referring to the MS, but she was ready. She was a doctor and his wife. This was her job.

Jed reached over to her. He needed to feel her with him. She helped him sit up slightly so he could rest his head in her lap. She held his hand with one of hers and kept the other tangled in his hair. He brought the back of her hand up to his lips.

"I'm here, babe. You're okay," she murmured.

He nodded weakly, not strong enough yet to carry on a conversation.

CJ returned with the water and wet towel Abbey had requested. Abbey took the towel first, gently dampening her husband's face, wiping the sweat away.

"What happened?" CJ asked quietly. She was almost afraid to speak.

Abbey looked up at her with a soft smile. "Dehydration and extreme anxiety. He'll be okay in a minute."

"Anxiety?" CJ's tone was one of disbelief. "He never gets nervous for debates."

"Just because he cracks jokes and gets overly interested in the exact room temperature doesn't mean he isn't stressed beyond belief," Abbey pointed out.

"Really?"

"Have you ever debated John Hoynes?"

Toby returned. "Hoynes just arrived. He's gonna come out here in a minute. How's the Governor?"

Abbey looked down at her husband, still lying in her lap. He nodded subtly.

"He's gonna be fine. Give us another couple minutes here, and then we can go back in the green room," Abbey told him.

Toby and CJ went off by themselves to confer.

"We have to calm them down. They're gonna panic," Jed told her.

Abbey didn't really have a solution for that. She wasn't going to worry about other people right now. "You gotta get ready. Do you want to try to stand up, honey?"

Jed paused for a fraction of a second, thinking. "Yeah, okay."

They made their way to their feet. Jed swayed a little but was able to hold his own weight.

Josh joined the group. "Leo's on his way down. He sounded kinda weird, but he'll be here any minute."

About a thousand red flags went off in Abbey's head. But she would deal with things one at a time. "Toby, how much time until air?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Okay. CJ, Josh, you take Jed into the green room. Make sure he sits in a comfy seat and drinks a whole bottle of water. Get Sam in there to go over answers," she instructed.

"He'll be ready?" Toby asked dubiously.

"I'll be ready," Jed assured him, noticing how everyone seemed to ignore his presence. But he let Josh take his arm as they walked, just in case.

Toby went to follow, but Abbey stopped him. "Don't you dare. You're going to just distract him with your worrying. You stay out here and make sure no one starts any rumors."

"No kidding, Abbey," Toby said in a low tone, "He's gonna be okay?"

"As his wife and as a doctor, I can assure that he's going to be just fine."

After dealing with Toby, Abbey went to go find Leo. If her suspicions were true, she couldn't have him near Jed right now. She found him getting out of the elevator, stumbling through the lobby. Yes, her fears were confirmed.

"Hey, Abb," he slurred.

Abbey grabbed his arm and led him to a bench so they could sit down. He was less obvious when he wasn't trying to walk. "Have you completely lost it? Jesus, Leo!"

"What?"

"You have to stay here. If anyone asks why you're here, just say that you were too stressed to watch the debate, and you didn't want to distract Jed."

"What happened? Josh said he collapsed."

"He'll be fine. But you will just worry him if he sees you like this. He's going to do the debate, and I'm going to get you a cup of coffee. I'll deal with you later," she told him. She kept her voice down to a low, angry whisper.

Abbey got a passing employee to bring a cup of coffee to Mr. McGarry and practically sprinted to the green room. They only had ten minutes until Jed had to be on the stage.

Thankfully, she found him drinking water and answering all of Sam's questions just perfectly, like they'd been doing in two-minute drills for the past few weeks. Jed's voice was clear and strong and focused. The meds had kicked in, and hopefully they'd last through the next two hours.

"Hey, honey, how ya feeling?" she asked, sitting down on the sofa next to him.

"Fine. CJ said I can stand up after I finish the water," he said. He knew she was doing her best to keep everyone calm, including him. And probably herself, too. He matched her light-hearted tone.

"Good." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Someone from the network came to do Jed's makeup so that he'd be television ready. Abbey moved aside. Josh and CJ caught her attention. Sam was still quizzing the Governor.

"Where's Leo?" Josh asked.

"He's outside. He has to deal with donors. Don't worry about it. Everything is under control," Abbey informed him.

CJ nodded. "He's ready. But that was so weird. I've never seen anybody faint and then recover so quickly."

Abbey shrugged. "He's a strong guy. And I'm a remarkably good doctor." That elicited some chuckles, which she appreciated.

A producer came to announce that it was time to be on set. Everyone scrambled to get out there. Jed stood up slowly, but he was sturdy and determined. He was ready.

Sam grinned. "Go get 'em, boss. Game on!"

Abbey walked with her husband and kissed him one last time for luck. "You're ready."

He just nodded at her and locked his eyes with hers. All his words came through in that look. Yes, he was ready.


End file.
